Descuidados
by apparently.clowns.kill
Summary: Son los Hijos de Ipswich después de todo. Caleb/Reid Traduccion autorizada de "Careless" por "Mystik"


**Autor: ACK**

**Titulo: Descuidados**

**Pareja: Caleb/Reid**

**Advertencia: BoyXBoy**

**Resumen: Son los Hijos de Ipswich después de todo. Caleb/Reid**

**Disclaimer: The Covenant personajes y demás… u.u no es mió, ni siquiera esta historia, de hecho es la traducción de la historia "Careless" de Mystik, esta historia le pertenece.**

* * *

**Descuidados**

Después de todo lo que han pasado para llegar a donde están, ya no les importa lo que piensen los demás.

Son los Hijos de Ipswich después de todo.

Sarah, una de los pocos, tiene algo que decir cada vez que los ve juntos. No es como si a Reid le importara, de hecho, le gusta explayarse delante de ella. Es un premio que gano justamente.

Caleb… bueno, Caleb esta sorprendido por la situación. Termino con Sarah usando nada más que la honestidad con ella. Así que, al final, el no se siente culpable por la forma en la que ella se comporta.

Después de todo lo que han pasado, no les importa quien los vea juntos.

* * *

-No puedo creer que sean tan sinvergüenzas.

Kate le da toda la razón a su amiga. Pogue simplemente rueda los ojos mientras comparte papas fritas con las chicas y Tyler.

Están sentados separados de los otros dos, pero no por que no acepten su nuevo status, sino por que sienten que están invadiendo algo realmente privado.

Tyler bosteza a su lado y Pogue sonríe. Durmieron tarde, gracias a una noche de películas en la casa de Caleb.

-Mira que enfermamente dulces son.

La voz de Sarah despierta a Pogue de su ensimismamiento. Intercambia miradas con Tyler antes de voltear a ver a la otra mesa.

Caleb y Reid están sentados muy cerca, discutiendo sobre algo, como siempre. Pero la diferencia con la escena hace dos semanas es que ahora tienen las manos tomadas en la mesa, sus dedos fuertemente entrelazados.

Pogue ve como Reid dice algo y Caleb le da un golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. El más joven lo reta tomándolo por la corbata y callándolo con un beso. Tyler ríe junto a el mientras toda la escuela ve como Caleb sonríe en el beso, dejando a un lado la mano de Reid para tomarlo del cuello y lo acerca hacia el, profundizando el beso. Los dos cierran completamente sus ojos, dando un espectáculo. Pogue no necesita ver para saber que sus piernas están entrelazadas debajo de la mesa. Escucha un sonidito de disgusto de Sarah y Kate y casi comienza a reír. Casi. Ama demasiado a Kate, aunque a veces se pregunta que esta haciendo con ella.

-Tienen como cinco segundos.

Pogue esta de acuerdo con Tyler. Casi siempre Reid y Caleb, desde que comenzaron a salir, una vez que comienzan a besarse, no pueden quitarse las manos de encima y el pelilargo puede ver a la perfección como la respiración de Reid esta volviéndose pesada, como Caleb esta casi gruñendo dentro de la boca del blondo.

-Danvers, Garwin, no me hagan separarlos.

Pogue y Tyler consiguen contener la risa mientras sus hermanos terminan en beso lentamente, mirando al director. Caleb inmediatamente empieza a disculparse. Siendo el chico de oro, como el es, el director acepta las disculpas.

-No tengo nada en contra de su nueva relación chicos, pero no quiero exhibiciones en mi escuela.

Asegúrense de que no vuelva a pasar, ¿de acuerdo?

-Oh, va a volver a pasar, solo no en su cara-murmura Reid.

-¿Dijo algo, señor Garwin?

-No dijo nada-dice Caleb, golpeando a Reid en las costillas con su codo.

Ambos, Pogue y Tyler, no pueden contenerse ya y comienzan a reír. El director los mira y Pogue inmediatamente intenta contenerse, sin resultado. El hombre finalmente rueda los ojos y se va.

Los dos adolescentes saben a la perfección que va después; diablos, toda la escuela lo sabe y Reid no se hace del rogar: se acerca a Caleb y murmura algo en su oído. El mayor cierra los ojos un momento para después mirar al blondo. Inmediatamente se paran y prácticamente corren a la salida de la cafetería.

Pogue sabe que no va a saber nada de Caleb y Reid en un par de horas. Tyler sabe que tiene que mantenerse alejado de su dormitorio si no quiere quedarse traumado de por vida.

-¿Quieres ir al garaje?

-Claro-responde Tyler, metiendo la última papa frita en su boca.

-¡No puedo creer que estén de acuerdo con esto!

Diablos, Pogue casi lo olvida. Mira a Kate y suspira.

-Lo que hagan o no, no es mi problema. Son mis hermanos, si nos felices juntos, a mi no me importa. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Y antes de que haya un respuesta que seguramente llevara a una nueva discusión el se va con Tyler, camino al pasillo para recoger sus cosas.

Después de todo lo que han pasado para llegar a donde están, después de Chase, el padre de Caleb, ascender… no les importa que los vean juntos.

Se lo ganaron.

* * *

**Como dije, historia de Mystik, "Careless".**

**ACK**


End file.
